everykindmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Snoop Dogg/Discography
Studio albums 1990s *''Doggystyle'' (1993) - as Snoop Doggy Dogg *''Tha Doggfather'' (1996) - as Snoop Doggy Dogg *''Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told'' (1998) *''No Limit Top Dogg'' (1999) 2000s *''The Last Meal'' (2000) *''Paid tha Cost to Be da Boss'' (2002) *''R&G (Rhythm & Gangsta): The Masterpiece'' (2004) *''Tha Blue Carpet Treatment'' (2006) *''Ego Trippin''' (2008) *''Malice n Wonderland'' (2009) 2010s *''Doggumentary'' (2011) Compilation albums 1990s *''Smokefest Underground'' (1998) 2000s *''Dead Man Walkin''' (2000) *''Death Row: Snoop Doggy Dogg at His Best'' (2001) *''Snoop Dogg Presents...Doggy Style Allstars Vol. 1'' (2002) *''Tha Dogg: Best of the Works'' (2003) *''Welcome to Tha Chuuch Vol. 1'' (2003) *''Welcome to Tha Chuuch Vol. 2'' (2003) *''Welcome to Tha Chuuch Vol. 3: Doggystyle Allstars'' (2004) *''Westside Reloaded'' (2004) - with DJ Whoo Kid *''Snoopified'' (2005) *''Welcome to Tha Chuuch Vol. 4: Sunday School'' (2005) *''Welcome to Tha Chuuch Vol. 5: The Revival'' (2005) *''Welcome to Tha Chuuch Vol. 6: Testify'' (2005) *''Welcome to Tha Chuuch Vol. 7: Step Ya Game Up'' (2005) *''Welcome to Tha Chuuch Vol. 8: Preach Tabernacal'' (2005) *''Welcome to Tha Chuuch Vol. 9: Run Tell Dat'' (2005) *''Bigg Snoop Dogg Presents...Welcome to tha Chuuch: Da Album'' (2005) *''Tha Blue Carpet Treatment Mixtape'' (2006) - with DJ Whoo Kid, DJ Drama & DJ Skee *''Unreleased Heatrocks'' (2007) *''Snoop Dogg Presents The Big Squeeze'' (2007) *''Mandatory Hyphy'' (2007) - with JT The Bigga Figga *''Getcha Girl Dogg'' (2008) *''Snoop Dogg Presents Christmas in tha Dogg House'' (2008) *''Landy & Egg: A DPG Christmas'' (2008) - with DJ Whoo Kid *''West Fest'' (2008) *''Death Row: The Lost Sessions Vol. 1'' (2009) *''I Wanna Rock Mixtape'' (2009) - with DJ Whoo Kid, DJ Skee & DJ Scream *''Bacc to tha Chuuch Vol. 1'' (2009) 2010s *''The West Coast Blueprint'' (2010) *''My #1 Priority'' (2010) *''We Da West'' (2010) - with DJ Whoo Kid, DJ Scream & DJ Skee *''Tha Unreleased Vol. 1'' (2010) *''Fo Shizzle Ma Nizzle'' (2010) *''Puff Puff Pass Tuesdays Mixtape Vol. 1'' (2011) Soundtrack albums *''Mac & Devin Go to High School'' (2011) - with Wiz Khalifa *''Raw N Uncut Vol. 1: The Soundtrack'' (2003) Singles 1990s *''What's My Name?'' (1993) - as Snoop Doggy Dogg *''Gin and Juuice'' (1994) - as Snoop Doggy Dogg *''Doggy Dogg World'' (1994) - with Tha Dogg Pound & The Dramatics, as Snoop Doggy Dogg *''Snoop's Upside Ya Head'' (1996) - with Charlie Wilson, as Snoop Doggy Dogg *''Vapors'' (1997) - as Snoop Doggy Dogg *''Doggfather'' (1997) - as Snoop Doggy Dogg *''We Just Wanna Party with You'' (1997) - with Jermaine Dupri, as Snoop Doggy Dogg *''Still a G Thang'' (1998) *''Woof'' (1999) - with Fiend *''G Bedtime Stories'' (1999) *''Snoopafella'' (1999) *''Bitch Please'' (1999) - with Xzibit *''Down for My N's'' (1999) - with C-Murder & Magic 2000s *''Snoop Dogg (What's My Name Pt. 2)'' (2000) *''Wrong Idea'' (2000) - with Bad Ass, Kokane & Lil ½ Dead *''Lay Low'' (2001) - with Master P, Nate Dogg, Butch Cassidy & Tha Eastsidaz *''Losin' Control'' (2002) - with Soopafly & Butch Cassidy *''From tha Chuuuch to da Palace'' (2002) *''Beautiful'' (2003) - with Pharrell & Charlie Wilson *''Drop It Like It's Hot'' (2004) - with Pharrell *''Let's Get Blown'' (2004) - with Pharrell *''Signs'' (2005) - with Justin Timberlake & Charlie Wilson *''Ups & Downs'' (2005) *''Vato'' (2006) - with B-Real *''That's That Shit'' (2006) - with R. Kelly *''Candy (Drippin' Like Water)'' (2006) - with E-40, MC Eiht, Goldie Loc, Daz Dillinger & Kurupt *''Boss' Life'' (2007) - with Nate Dogg *''Sexual Eruption'' (2007) *''Life of da Party'' (2008) - with Too Short & Mistah F.A.B. *''Gangsta Luv'' (2009) - with The-Dream *''That's tha Homie'' (2009) *''I Wanna Rock'' (2009) *''Pronto'' (2009) - with Soulja Boy 2010s *''Wet'' (2010) *''New Year's Eve'' (2010) - with Marty James *''Sweat'' (2011) - with David Guetta *''Boom'' (2011) - with T-Pain *''Young, Wild & Free'' (2011) - with Wiz Khalifa & Bruno Mars Featured singles 1990s *''Deep Cover'' (1992) - with Dr. Dre, as Snoop Doggy Dogg *''Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang'' (1993) - with Dr. Dre, as Snoop Doggy Dogg *''Fuck wit Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin') (1993) - with Dr. Dre, as Snoop Doggy Dogg *Let Me Ride'' (1993) - with Dr. Dre, with Snoop Doggy Dogg *''What Would You Do'' (1994) - with Tha Dogg Pound, as Snoop Doggy Dogg *''New York, New York'' (1995) - with Tha Dogg Pound, as Snoop Doggy Dogg *''2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted'' (1996) - with 2Pac *''Never Leave Me Alone'' (1996) - with Nate Dogg *''Come and Get with Me'' (1998) - with Keith Sweat *''Cali Chronic'' (1999) - with Harlem World *''Still D.R.E.'' (1999) - with Dr. Dre *''Chin Check'' (1999) - with N.W.A. 2000s *''Bow Wow (That's My Name)'' (2000) - with Lil Bow Wow *''Crybaby'' (2000) - with Mariah Carey *''The Next Episode'' (2000) - with Dr. Dre *''Game Don't Wait'' (2000) - with Warren G *''Just a Baby Boy'' (2001) - with Tyrese *''The Streets'' (2002) - with WC *''Welcome to Atlanta (Coast to Coast Remix)'' (2002) - with Jermaine Dupri *''Bigger Business'' (2002) - with Swizz Beatz *''Holidae In'' (2003) - with Chingy *''P.I.M.P. (Remix)'' (2003) - with 50 Cent *''I Wanna Thank Ya'' (2004) - with Angie Stone *''Don't Stop'' (2005) - with Beanie Sigel *''Blackout'' (2005) - with Mashonda *''Say Somethin''' (2006) - with Mariah Carey *''Buttons (Remix)'' (2006) - with Pussycat Dolls *''Keep Bouncin''' (2006) - with Too Short *''Gangsta Zone'' (2006) - with Daddy Yankee *''Cali Iz Active'' (2006) - with Tha Dogg Pound *''Gangsta Walk'' (2006) - with Coolio *''Hollywood Divorce'' (2006) - with Outkast *''Go to Church'' (2006) - with Ice Cube *''I Wanna Love You'' (2006) - with Akon *''That Girl'' (2006) - with Pharrell *''My '64'' (2007) - with Mike Jones *''Speaker'' (2007) - with David Banner *''Real Man'' (2007) - with Lexington Bridge *''Vibe'' (2007) - with Tha Dogg Pound *''Ghetto'' (2007) - with Kelly Rowland *''Lose Your Life'' (2008) - with The Alchemist *''Bottle Pop'' (2009) - with Pussycat Dolls *''Day Dreaming'' (2009) - with DJ Drama *''Swagger'' - with Grandmaster Flash *''Groove On'' (2009) - with Timati *''Light My Fire'' (2009) - with Mr. Capone-E *''Dime Piece'' (2009) - with LiLana *''Hot Girl'' (2009) - with Belly 2010s *''All I Do Is Win'' (2010) - with DJ Khaled *''Pass Out'' (2010) - with Tinie Tempah *''California Gurls'' (2010) - with Katy Perry *''It's in the Mornin''' (2010) - with Robbin Thicke *''Get 'em Girls'' (2010) - with Jessica Mauboy *''Mr. Romeo'' (2010) - with Emii *''Kush'' (2010) - with Dr. Dre *''Black and Yellow (G-Mix)'' (2010) - with Wiz Khalifa *''Boyfriend'' (2011) - with Big Time Rush *''Last Night'' (2011) - with Ian Carey *''If I Was You (OMG)'' (2011) - with Far East Movement *''Turtleneck & Chain'' (2011) - with The Lonely Island *''The Mack'' (2011) - with Mann *''Never Let U Go'' (2012) - with Kato